Aventura de Niños
by kellz19
Summary: Al entrar en esa cueva no sabían con lo que se podrían encontrar, pero sin duda ellos querían saber que habitaba dentro de esta .te fic es para el concurso "cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook:Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español .


\--

Dragon Ball no me pertenece

y sus personajes tampoco.

**\--**

**Aventura de niños**

**\--**

Llego el verano, el anhelado verano para todos esos estudiantes que desean unas buenas vacaciones como de costumbre la Primaria Orange Star siempre despide a sus alumnos con un campamento de verano en el cual los niños pueden aventurar, jugar y divertirse con sus compañeros de estudios.

De este modo la Primaria Orange Star cierra sus puertas al final de curso.Y este año no sería la excepción ya que toda la población estudiantil estaba lista para subir al autobús y partir hacía el campamento.

-Gohan, ¿estas seguro de que empacaste bien todas las cosas que vas a necesitar? .-Preguntaba una madre un tanto inquieta a su pequeño hijo de seis años.

-Si mamá todo está en mi mochila

-Goku ¿Estas seguro de que Gohan deba ir a ese campamento?

-Claro que si Milk relájate solo estará allí una semana

-Bien.-Respondió la matriarca Son, no muy segura de querer que su hijo estuviera fuera de casa una semana.

Milk era un tanto sobreprotectora y no lo negaba y al saber que su "bebé" estaría fuera de casa una semana no la convencía mucho, dejar que su hijo se enfrentara al peligro solo no le gustaba para nada, ya que para ella que su bebé estuviera lejos de casa era muy peligroso.

Por otro lado un padre de cabellos afros se despedía de su única hija ya que esta también asistiría al campamento.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ir?.

-Si papá. -Asintió la pequeña de coletas.-No me lo perdería por nada

-Bien, cuídate mucho Videl

Mark abrazó a su hija mientras beso su frente no le convencía mucho que su pequeña estuviera lejos una semana, pero le prometió que le daría permiso.

Unos minutos después llegó la maestra, era una mujer delgada de piel nívea con su cabello corto amarillo, esta vestía un uniforme deportivo con la insignia de la Primaria Orange Star.

La maestra sostenía en sus manos la lista con los nombres de los alumnos empezando a llamar a uno por una para ubicarlos en el asiento que ocuparían durante el trayecto hacía el campamento.

-Videl Satan tu asiento sera el número treinta y seis.-Ordeno la maestra.

La niña se término de despedir de su papá y subió enérgicamente hacía el autobús.

-Son Gohan tu asiento sera el número treinta y siete

El pequeño azabache se despidió de sus padres mientras asentía a todo lo que le decía su madre.

-¡Cuídate mucho Gohan, no olvides usar repelente para los mosquitos!

-¡Diviértete mucho pequeño!-exclamó Goku.

Gohan caminaba hacía su asiento, buscaba el asiente que tenía el número treinta y siete.Al encontrarlo observó a su amiga Videl.

-Hola Videl.-Saludo muy alegré Gohan.

-Hola Gohan

-¿Lista para las aventuras que nos esperan en el campamento?

La ojiazul asintió -Si estoy mas que lista.

Ambos niños estaban muy felices por sus próximas aventuras en el campamento en realidad que niño no estaría feliz de viajar con sus amigos.

-Videl ¿sabes a donde iremos?.-preguntó el azabache.

-Escuche a la maestra, le decía a mi papá que iríamos al campo Orange.

El autobús emprendió su camino hacía el campo donde la escuela tendría su evento.Durante el viaje la maestra hizo algunos cantos con los niños, ya que al ser niños estar una hora y media sentados en un vehículo no era muy divertido que se diga.

Los niños cantaban alegres junto a la docente mientras el viaje transcurría.Un tiempo después se pudo visualizar un campo con flores de diferentes colores, también tenía un pequeño lago.Al detenerse el autobús la maestra les dio a los niños unas indicaciones.

-Niños no esta permitido alejarse de la zona de acampar y tampoco entrar a la caverna que está cerca ¿entendido?

-Si.-Respondieron al unísono todos lo niños presentes.

Al abrirse la puerta del vehículo que los transporto los niños fueron bajando muy sonrientes.

Tuvieron una tarde muy entretenida todos jugaron y se divirtieron, al empezar a oscurecer realizaron una fogata mientras la maestra les indicaba a los niños con quién compartirían su tienda de acampar.

-Shapner e Iresa armen su tienda de acampar.-la maestra indicaba las parejas.

-Gohan y Videl escojan un sitio donde armar su tienda.

-Corre Gohan armemos nuestra tienda allá. -Indico Videl mientras corría al sitio.

-Si allá voy

Gohan busco unos clavos para sostener la tienda. Videl por su parte busco la tela y unas sogas.

-¿Sabes armar esta cosa?

-Si ,bueno mas o menos no es que sea un experto.-Respondió Gohan con el típico gesto Son.

-Aquí tengo un manual con las instrucciones. -Videl le mostró a Gohan un folleto con varios pasos a seguir para armar una tienda de campaña.

El par de niños siguió paso a paso las ordenes que indicaba el manual, paulatinamente consiguieron armar una tienda de acampar adecuada para pasar la noche.

De este modo los niños decidieron tomarse un descansó en lo que esperaban la hora de cenar.

-Gohan ¿puedes ver la caverna que esta allá? .-Videl indicó con su dedo índice hacía la izquierda, en donde se podía ver una caverna un tanto alejada de el lugar del campamento.

Gohan asintió. -Si la puedo ver

-Me preguntó que cosas habrán ahí .

-La maestra nos pidió que no fuéramos a esa caverna

-Lo se, ¿pero no te gustaría saber que cosas ahí?

-Si pero recuerda que no podemos ir

-Si Gohan lo se

Minutos después la maestra indicó que ya era hora de cenar,los alumnos se sentaron en el césped formando un circulo y se dispusieron a comer la deliciosa cena.Una vez terminada la cena los niños se dispusieron a contar historias de terror, cada niño contaba una historia diferente, no obstante hubo una historia que hizo que muchos de los niños tuvieran mas miedo del que ya tenían.

-Cuenta la historia que en el bosque Orange,en el cual nos encontramos habita un lobo,el cual despierta cada década buscando niños para sustentar su apetito, se dice que su físico es como el de cualquier lobo su diferencia es que este es de color amarillo,tiene unos afilados dientes,y su cola es del mismos color de su piel a diferencia que esta tiene una parte de color blanco, incluso he escuchado decir que su nombre es Lli .-Shapner relato la historia dejando a los niños totalmente asustados

Los estudiantes se quedaron mirando la caverna a lo lejos por un par de minutos imaginando que el lobo Lli habitaría allí.

-Niños ya llego la hora de irse a dormir, no olviden que las historias de terror son sólo eso historias .-Indicó la maestra ya que no quería que sus alumnos tuvieran miedo.

Los niños obedecieron a su maestra y se dirigieron hacías sus tiendas de acampar. Gohan y Videl quienes ya hacían dentro de su respectiva tienda conversaban muy relajados.

-¿Crees que el tal Lli habite en la caverna?.-Preguntaba Videl con cierta curiosidad

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero lo ubico que se es que no quiero entrar en la caverna

-No seas miedoso Gohan, yo si quisiera entrar en esa caverna y descubrir que hay dentro

-No es buena idea Videl, mejor vamos a dormir.-Indicó Gohan ya que estaba algo cansado y además no quería saber nada sobre esa caverna.

Gohan y Videl empezaron a acomodarse cada uno en su sacó de dormir, unos minutos después ya estaban listos para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, hasta que un sonido algo extraño los hizo levantarse de golpe.

Escuchaban unos pasos fuera de la tienda,sonaba como si pisaran bruscamente algunas ramas.Si bien podría ser la maestra que se hubiera levantado a observar si todos los niños estaban en sus tiendas pero ellos no podían sacarse la idea de que fuera Lli el que se encontrara fuera de su tienda.

A ambos chicos se le pusieron los nervios de punta es que la sola idea de que el lobo estuviera fuera de su tienda,los ponía a temblar de miedo.

-¿Videl escuchaste eso? .-preguntó Gohan

-Si.-Respondió Videl tratando de calmarse

-¡Creó qué se trata de Lli! .-Gritaron al unísono

De la nada visualizaron a una silueta acercarse hacía el lugar donde ellos se encontraban,el hecho de ver como esa silueta se acercaba a ellos los hizo ponerse mas nerviosos de lo que ya ambos estaban.Al ver la silueta mas cerca solo se les ocurrió gritar de nuevo.

-¡Aaah!

-¿Que les ocurre niños? .-Pregunto la maestra con un semblante preocupado.

-Ma...maestra.-tartamudeo Gohan .-Solo pensamos que usted era el lobo Lli

-Ay niños esa fue solo una historia, no tengan miedo, traten de tranquilizarse

-Esta bien maestra.-Respondió Videl mirando hacia todos lados

-Bueno niños sin mas vuelvan a dormirse,Buenas noches

-Buenas noches maestra.-Respondieron al unísono.

Videl no iba a descansar hasta no saber de donde provenían esos ruidos, estaba segura de que tenían algo que ver con el lobo por que la maestra no podía ser la causante de esos ruidos, ya que suponía que ella se dirigió hacía la tienda que compartía con Gohan seguramente al escuchar el grito.

Haci que debía de haber alguna cosa, persona o lobo que estaba cerca de ellos y cuando la maestra llego, debió de haber escapado.

Insistía en que fuera el lobo Lli ya que este solo comía niños y al acercarse la docente debió de haber escapado de la vista del adulto.

-Gohan¿tu crees que los ruidos que escuchamos provinieran de el lobo?

-No lo creo, ya que él solo es un personaje de una historia.-Respondió Gohan.

-Yo estoy segura de que Lli tiene algo que ver con esa caverna

-No lo creo, Lli es un simple personaje de una historia de miedo

-Si tu lo dices, pero yo investigare por mi cuenta

-No creó que sea correcto Videl.-Gohan no quería que Videl se metiera en problemas, pero es que ella es muy terca.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que durmamos .- Con eso Videl dio por terminada la conversación.

-Esta bien, buenas noches

Gohan se preocupaba por su amiga sabía que ella era muy terca y también entendía que lo que ella se proponía lo lograba.Así que ella sería capaz de ir hacía la caverna e investigar si el lobo Lli habitaba allí.

Con eso en mente Gohan se quedó dormido.

Al amanecer los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las tiendas de acampar despertaron a los alumnos.

Al estar todos los alumnos despiertos la maestra le pidió que fueran a buscar leña para calentar el desayuno.Los niños se encontraban buscando leña por los sitios mas cercanos al lugar donde se encontraba el campamento.

Mientras Videl recojia leña, observaba a lo lejos la caverna en la cuál intuía que habitaba Lli. Gohan por su parte miraba como su mejor amiga veía hacía la caverna, sabía que si ella iría hacia esta, le gustara o no a él.

-Aún piensas ir hacía la caverna ¿cierto?.-Pregunto Gohan esperando como respuesta un no aunque para su mala suerte recibió lo contrario.

-Si.-Respondió mirando a su acompañante. -¿Me acompañarías?

-Si pero iremos sin que la maestra se enteré

-Bien, esta noche cuando la maestra se duerma saldremos a la caverna.-Suspiro.-Y le tomaremos una foto al lobo,-Dijo emocionada

El resto del día lo pasaron planeando la misión que tendrían en la noche, esta noche resolverían el misterio de Lli.

Organizaron unos uniformes de exploradores y unas linternas para iluminar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al llegar la noche y que la maestra les diera las buenas noches, y entrara a su tienda de acampar, Gohan y Videl salieron de su tienda sigilosamente dirigiéndose hacía la caverna, al estar frente a esta se armaron de valor para entrar.No sabían con que se pondrían encontrar dentro pero ellos querían ver que había en caverna.

Gohan ilumino con su linterna el interior de la caverna visualizando lo que se encontraba dentro de esta.Por lo que podían ver había una gran rocas también observaron que había un camino con el cual supuso que debía de llevar a al centro de la caverna.Por su parte Videl observo el interior de la caverna dispuesta a entrar de una buena vez y descubrir si allí habitaba el lobo.

Sin pensarlo una vez mas decidió entrar.

-¿Entramos?

Gohan no muy seguro de si mismo asintió.-Si

Entraron en la caverna,mientras caminaban miraban hacia todas las direcciones, expectantes a cualquier ruido o cosa que se les acercara. Caminaban despacio esperando encontrarse con el lobo.

Gohan tenia miedo y no lo negaba pero no le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amiga entrara a esa caverna sola, tal vez entrar ahí no fue buena idea, no creía la posibilidad de que el lobo existiera pero por la terquedad de su mejor amiga accedió a acompañarla.No obstante rogaba por no tener que encontrarse con algo o alguien que les pudiera hacer daño.

Estar dentro de esa cueva no le parecía algo para nada divertido,mas bien le atemorizaba la sola idea de poder encontrarse con el lobo,de no ser por esa tonta historia no se encontrarían allí en ese mismo instante,pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Por estar concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y tropezó con un roca cayendo directo al suelo.

-Que despistado eres Gohan .-Dijo la ojiazul,rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo.-Es solo que estaba pensando algunas cosas.

-Bueno no importa,al menos no estas herido

Siguieron su recorrido por la caverna siendo únicamente iluminados por la luz de la linterna que sostenía Gohan,de un momento a otro escucharon un ruido proveniente de el lado lateral de la caverna,sus nervios se pusieron de punta al escuchar algo que parecía mas bien una especie de ¿ronquido?.

Claramente lo primero que imaginaron fue al lobo Lli, por lo que llenos de temor en un acto casi inconsciente por su parte Videl sujeto instintivamente la mano de Gohan y este la sujeto con fuerza.

Paulatinamente caminaron hasta la parte lateral de la caverna,tomados de las manos,en lo caminaban se podían escuchar mas cerca los ronquidos provenientes de lo que ellos deducían que era Lli. Mientras mas cerca de su objetivo mas claros se escuchaban los sonidos.

Por fin llegaron a el lugar de donde provenían los ronquidos,llenos de temor enfocaron la luz de la linterna en el animal que tenían en frente al verlo sus se abrieron con desmesura el Lobo que tenían en frente era exactamente igual a como lo describió su amigo Shapner su piel era amarilla ,por lo veían tenia unos dientes afilados. Acercándose un poco mas a el lobo vieron como su cola era del mismo color de su piel a diferencia que esta tenia detalles blancos.

-Go...Gohan este es el lobo L..Lli el de la hi...historia.-Tartamudeo Videl al encontrarse frente al lobo.

-Si...si es este.-Hablo Gohan sudando frió.-¿puedes tomar la foto para irnos?

Videl asintió y saco de su bolsillo una cámara para tomar la fotografía que tanto había anhelado,en el instante en que la cámara capto lo que tenia en frente el lobo despertó visualizando a el par de niños que tenia en frente,ambos temblaron de miedo al ver como el lobo Lli los miraba incesantemente.

El lobo se levanto e instintivamente Gohan y Videl retrocedieron dos pasos arrepintiéndose de haberse entrometido al lugar de Lli .Videl se regañaba internamente por haber ido hacia ese lugar y llevarse a Gohan con ella,ya que ella fue la que convenció al pelinegro de dirigirse junto a ella a esa caverna.Cuanto se arrepentía.

Al no saber como reaccionar ambos tomados de las manos decidieron alejarse corriendo de ese lugar no obstante el lobo corrió tras ellos de un momento a otro Gohan cayo llevándose con sigo a Videl. Ambos rogaban que el lobo no les hiciera daño .

En un acto seguro de si mismo Gohan se levanto enfrentando al lobo.-¿Q..que quieres? ¿nos comerás?

-¡¿Como que que quiero!?¡¿acaso sus padres no les enseñaron modales?! ¡tu y tu novia deberían de tener mejores modales!.-Grito el lobo

Ambos niños se enrojecieron al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por el lobo,Videl ya estando de pie respondió.-¡Yo no soy su novia!

-¡Eso no me importa!,¡lo único que me importa es saber que hacen aquí!

-Es que nos contaron una historia que decía que tu te comías a los niños.-Respondió Gohan sorprendiendo al lobo.-y nosotros queríamos tomarte una foto para saber como eras

-¿Comer niños?¿tomarme una foto?, jaja.-Rio.-Y yo para que querría comerme a niños,no crean todo lo que les dicen niños y no sean tan ingenuos,les recomiendo que se vayan de aquí y no vuelvan a entrar en una cueva

-Señor lobo ahora que esta despierto ¿nos diría su nombre?.-pregunto Videl.

-Mi nombre es Lli

-Igual que en la historia.-respondieron al unisono.-Adiós señor Lli

-Adiós niños.-El lobo rodó los ojos riendo no podía creer que hubieran inventado una leyenda sobre el ni mucho menos que ese par de niños fueran tan tontos para buscarlo y tomarle una fotografía un momento esos niños le habían tomado una fotografía mientras dormía ahora esos pequeños tendrían una fotografía de el sin su consentimiento.Valla día.

Caminaban hacia el campamento rememorando lo que acababan de vivir,no podían creer que se habían encontrado con el lobo de la historia relatada por su amigo.Sin duda alguna estaban super agotados ya eran las una de la madrugada y ellos no habían dormido nada.

-¿Sabes? pensé el que lobo iba a comernos.-Dijo la ojiazul riendo

-No fuiste la única,yo aun no asimilo como hice para enfrentarlo.-Confeso.-Simplemente no quería que te hiciera daño.-Ambos amigos se enrojecieron.

-Cense que Lli nos querría hacer daño.-Suspiro.-no me imagine que fuera tan

-Tan ¿simpático?.-Interrumpió el azabache

-Si jaja.-Rio.-Tengo un poco de sueño ¿te parece una carrera hasta el campamento?

Gohan asintió.-Si

El par de amigos corrían a toda velocidad hacia el campamento,hacia el campamento si bien ambos querían llegar entrar en su tienda y tomarse un merecido descanso.

Al amanecer partirían de regreso a sus casas. Gohan fue el primero en llegar dejando superando a la niña de coletas por algunos centímetros.

-¡Gane!.-Exclamo el primogénito de Milk

-Eso fue por que hiciste trampa,a demás yo estoy muy cansada.-se defendió la ojiazul.

Luego de esa charla los niños entraron en la tienda de acampar y en cuestion de segundos fueron consumidos por el efecto del morfeo. Despertaron al escuchar el insistente llamado de la maestra hacia ellos.Con cansancio abrieron los ojos encontrándose con la docente que intentaba levantarlos.

-¡Al fin despiertan!,¡levántense el autobús no tarda en llegar!

-Esta bien maestra

Los niños se levantaron y rápidamente se asiaron,y tomaron sus pertenencias,ya que en unos minutos partirían hacia sus casas.

En cuestión de minutos el autobús ya se encontraba en el recinto del campamento,organizadamente los niños subieron hacia el transporte que los llevaría de regreso al lugar donde los esperaban sus padres.En el transcurso de viaje la maestra realizo las mismas dinámicas que utilizo cuando se dirigían hacia el campamento.Una hora y treinta minutos después los niños llegaron hacia donde los esperaban sus padres.

Al llegar los niños se despidieron y fueron con sus padres

-Adiós Gohan.-se despidió la niña de coletas.-toma.-le dio la foto que habían tomado del lobo

-Gracias esto sera un lindo recuerdo.-se abrazan.-Adiós Videl

Milk miraba como esa niña se despedida de su "bebe" seguramente esa pequeña de coletas era la novia de su hijo.El azabache se acerco a su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido diciéndole algunas palabras.

-¡Mi pequeño ya tienes novia!

Fin...

N.A: Bueno aquí esta mi fic para el concurso "cuéntame una historia"de la pagina de facebook fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español,al principio no tenia idea de que escribir luego me dieron las ideas un campamento de verano o una excursion ya que la imagen que me toco fue una de Gohan y Videl como niños en algo relacionado con una especie de cueva.

También quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga LupisOrSa por su apoyo,sin mas espero que les guste y haganmelo saber...


End file.
